Mr Gonzalez And Henderson
by cammyman32
Summary: Two Genius Roomates Who Adopted A Boy Named Carta Alaskain (A 10 Years Old) Bilud A Transport Machine TO differant Dimeansons TO Medians But When Carta Alaskian Takes IT For A Joy Ride TO Impress A Bully They Rip A Hole IN The Media World And Real Word Border And Have To Fix IT Before All Media And Real Life IS Mixed UP Forever An XxSkullCandyxX and Cammyman32 story.
1. The Intro

_**CAMMYMAN32**_

_**PRESENTS**_

_**Mr **__**Gonzalez And Henderson**_

_**Staring The Cast Of GTA Series,Gravity Falls,The Amazing World OF Gumball,Phineas and Ferb,South Park,Dan VS,1000 Ways TO Die,Regular Show,Adventure Time,**____**The Looney Tunes Show,Pokemon,**__**Smosh,PewdiePie,Tobuscus,RedWulfGamer,Saw Series,Creepypasta,Big Brother,Russel Howard's Good News,Dane Cook's Stand UP,NightMare ON Elm Street,Friday The The 13TH,**____**The Beano,Archie Comics**__**Daneboe,Halo Series,Minecraft,ED EDD EDDY,Star Wars,Godzila Series,Family Guy,Amercian Dad,And The Simpsons.**_

_**Starring**_

_**Eddie Gonzalez AS Himself**_

_**Cameron Henderson AS Himself**_

_**And Others AS The Other Charters And Media Charters**_


	2. 4 Dates

16th,May,2006

A Young Boy (4-7,Wearing Black And White Striped Clothes,Specsaver Glasses,And A Brown Cap) Was Walking Around His Street Wondering What TO DO "My Life Is So A New Begging I Just Don't Know What TO DO" HE Said Then HE Looked At A Company Named "Skull Candy"'S Poster "That's IT" He Said " I Will BE Called XxSkullCandyxX And Will BE Famous Hopefully" He Said Then Ran Back TO His House And Started UP His Computer.

2th,December,2010

A Boy (9-10,Wearing Black PJ'S And Red Socks) Was On The Internet Playing "Rubble Trouble" Then Saw A Poster ON You-tube And Clicked GO And Made AN Idea That Maybe Somewhere IN 2 Years He Will BE Famous "Hello You-tube Once Again,BE Ready" HE Said Then Said "Well See Ya Tubey" HE Said Going TO His Bed.

28th,April,2020

The Two Boys Have Grown UP And Became Room-mates There Names Are Eddie Gonzalez And Cameron Henderson They Solved Many Things Like Cancers Cures,How TO Make Infinity,The Secrets OF The 1700'S,And How TO Make Free Stuff.

17th,February,2023

While Walking Down The Streets OF LA The Two See A Young Boy (7-10) Getting Beat UP BY Two Bigger Boys (14-17) And Walk Over To Them "AW Dam It's Them Adults Mark" Said The 1st Kid,"Lets Get Out OF Here Gregory" Said The 2st Kid. After The Two Boys Ran Away The Two Men Walked UP TO The Boy "You Alright Kid" Cameron Henderson Said "Yes,Thanks For Saving ME" The Boy Said "Sure For NO Problems,Hey IS That Where You Live" Eddie Gonzalez Said Also Pointing TO A Building That Labels "GUMMY'S HOME FOR ORPAHNS" And A Overweight Man (55-87) Came Out."Hey Carta Alaskain What Are You Doing Out Here" Said The Man Meanly (Probably Gummy) "Hey Watch Your Language Mr" Said Eddie " Yeah? And What Are You Two Going TO DO About IT!" Said Gummy "OH IM Going TO Tell You What Were Going TO DO? Were Going TO Adopt This Boy And Give Him A Better Home!" Cameron Shouted Gummy Looked Very Shocked And Confused After They Said That


	3. The Trail

2 Weeks Later

At Los Angles Court House Judge Rickon Says "Mr Gonzalez And Henderson,You Two Are Scientists,Movie Creators,Writers,Actors,And Special Effectors,Sport Winners,And Have Won 12 Oscars,And Why Would You Two Want TO Adopt A Boy"

Eddie Gonzalez Then Says "Well Your Honour When WE Found Carta WE Thought That WE Could've Adopted Him And Give Him A New Life" "But Your Honour There Both Male I Thought That A Only A Male And And A Female Are Supposed TO BE Parents" Said Gummy "But Honour Look AT This Guy He's Mean And Rude And You Don't Want TO Think What This Man Has Done TO This Child For Seven Or Ten Years" Cameron Said

The Judge Then Lifts Down His Glasses And Lifts Them Back UP Again "I've Finally Made MY Decision That IF A Male And Female Can Adopt A Child I SEE NO Reason Why The Same Gender People Cannot Adopt A Child" Judge Rickon Said

The Judge Then Slam The Hammer On The Space And Carta Alaskain Runs UP TO Them "Daddies" And Hugs Them


End file.
